Todo desaparece
by Akumy-chan
Summary: Un nuevo año empieza en la secundaria Fairy Tail, trayendo consigo problemas amorosos de grandes proporciones. Natsu el nuevo alumno se enamora de su compañera, Lucy, él mejor amiga de esta, Gray, también lo esta, ¿pero que pasara cuando Lissana con Loke se unan para que nada le salga bien a Lucy?NaLu,GrayLu,JerZa,Gruvia,GaLe,pocoNaLi, Lucy sufre mucho! Ejeje
1. Chapter 1

**He aquí mi nueva inspiración y forma de hacer sufrir a Lucy (sonríe malvadamente mientras acaricia sus manos) wajajjaja xD disfruten o mejor dicho sufran?, la verdad es que tengo varios sin terminar pero descuiden los tendré listos a mas tarde mañana que por cosas del destino no pude terminar todos los fics que quería para hoy así que lo lamento pero los otros dos tendrán que ser para mañana T-T GOMENASAI**

PORQUE? SEÑOR PORQUE?!... todo lo que creo importante se derrumba, se destruye y cae en pedazos. Nada me sale bien todo cuanto quiero se va y me abandona, mientras lloro la perdida de muchas cosas, que son justamente las dos personas mas importante para mi, porque me hacen esto acaso no es suficiente con alejarme de ella?!

*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*O*

-¡Legare tarde, llegare tarde, llegare tarde!- corrí a toda velocidad por los ya vacíos pasillos de la secundaria Fairy Tail- _Vamos Lucy como es que llegas tarde el primer día de clase, simplemente inaceptable. Pero la culpable no fui yo, si no Virgo con mi madre que no paraban de sacarme fotos- _pensé bastante fastidiada.

A lo lejos pude divisar el pequeño letrero que sobresalía, con letras negras que decían "Primero B". A pesar de mi cansancio corrí con más velocidad de la que pensé alguna vez que pudiera poseer, pero mi gran error fue entrar inmediatamente. Abrí la puerta corrediza de color crema, con demasiada fuerza pues provoco un gran estruendo, y con gran rapidez me vi envuelta en miradas confundidas, que luego pasaron a ser pequeñas sonrisas apunto de reventar en carcajadas. Dios hoy no esta de mi parte y estoy completamente segura que intenta que hoy sea el peor de mi vida.

Se estaba presentando un nuevo compañero de clases, el cual no pude ver pues el estúpido escalón de la puerta me hizo caer cual pedazo de fierro pesado, parando mi caída con la cara, en acto de la peor mala suerte del mundo, mi brazo izquierdo choco con la pierna del nuevo provocando que cayera y de paso tirara todos los exámenes de evaluación inicial. La carcajadas no se hicieron esperar, no me pare, pero pude sentir la mirada de furia del mi nuevo compañero y posible enemigo, él se paro en seguida disculpándose por lo ocurrido.

Podía sentir como mi cara ardía de vergüenza, divise rápidamente a mi amigo peliazul, que como siempre estaba sentado en la ultima fila guardándome un asiento. Un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, la forma en que mordía fuertemente su labio inferior y su mano casi tapando su boca, me confirmaron mis sospechas, él también se estaba riendo de mí.

-_Valla amigo el que tengo… se ríe de su mejor amiga sabiendo que fue muy vergonzoso_-me senté con más brusquedad de lo usual, cruce los brazos en forma de enfado y para poder mirar su expresión me recosté en el asiento.

Querrán saber para que quería ver su expresión… simple, quiero saber cuanto se va a demorar en pedirme perdón, estoy segura que me dará un helado como disculpa… y como su familia es dueña de la tienda de enfrente podre comerme uno grande.

Sin querer, una leve sonrisa apareció en mis labios, pero esta se fue cuando lo mire de reojo y seguía tratando de no reírse. Con un codazo en las costillas hice que se quedara sin aire, ahora fue mi turno de reír. El profesor que en ese momento estaba explicando algo sobre las reglas de la escuela y no sé que otra cosa, nos llamo la atención con la mirada.

-Lo siento…-dijimos los dos en susurro mientras bajábamos la cabeza en forma de reverencia.

La condenada clase hubiera pasado rápido si no fuera por que estaba demasiada concentrada en encontrar al dichoso compañero nuevo, pues quería pedirle disculpas en persona. Claro había tenido la oportunidad de verle la cara pero… mi caída fue muy rápida, hay que sumarle que luego quede muy mareada y demasiado avergonzada como para pararme a pedirle perdón. Se me pasaron muchas formas de pedirle perdón pero en todas ellas el terminaría gritándome y diciendo que soy muy torpe.

El timbre resonó por unos segundos en todo el edificio anunciando el final de la hora. Todos menos Gray y yo recogieron sus cosas para salir, en el momento en que nos encontramos solos pude soltar al fin una palabra o mas bien sonido.

-ASH!...- me pare con intenciones de retirarme pero la voz de Gray llamo mi atención, pero sin voltearme.

-Oye…-me hablo en susurros- oye- volvió a insistir.

-Que es lo que quieres-dije mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada, no estaba enojada pero… quiero ese helado.

-Se paro quedando muy cerca de mí, lo que por un momento me puso incomoda-oye Lucy…- su rostro mostraba verdaderas disculpas, lo que me hiso sentirme muy mal por la forma en que le hable anteriormente-… ¡QUE CAIDA MAS EPICA AMIGA MÍA!- exclamo seguido de una carcajada que llego a hacer eco en el salón.

Fruncí el seño totalmente enojada, si, ahora si estoy enojada. Me importa un pepino el helado que quería, ahora tendrás que rogarme para que te perdone, como te puedes reír así de tu AMIGA, ASH!

-¡DEJATE DE JODER GRAY!- grite furiosa, lo mas probable es que mi cara estuviera completamente roja de rabia.

Camine en dirección a la puerta para llegar luego a mi siguiente clase, el vendito gimnasio. Una clase aburrida pues no tenia que esforzarme demasiado para tener la nota máxima, siempre había sobresaltado por ser una atleta innata. Mientras caminaba susurraba maldiciones dirigidas a mi lindo amiguito de pelo negro azulado.

Casi inconscientemente llegue al recinto especializado para el deporte. Fui la primera en llegar de las mujeres, pero piensen a quien en su sano juicio querría estar con su amigo molestoso después de semejante caída, definitivamente cero apoyo de tu supuesto MEJOR AMIGO.

Con desgana camine hasta los camarines donde me cambie de ropa para estar más cómoda, al volver me encontré con las demás, a quienes por pura costumbre ni siquiera me acerque a hablar.

La profesora a pesar de aparentar sus veinte seis años en realidad tenia pasaditos los cuarenta, la verdad es que no tengo la menor idea de como lo logra para mantenerse así, uno que tiene complejos del rollito de aquí o el de allá o el terrible miedo a las arrugas y ella ni señas de que le fueran a aparecer.

-Bueno hoy tenemos un pequeño examen que se sumaran a otra prueba que darán mas adelante- hablo tras una mesa con todas nosotras alrededor sentadas en el piso- la prueba consiste en la invertida, rueda y finalizar con flexibilidad, pueden practicar durante toda la clase o solo darla voluntariamente.

- _Fácil-_ pensé- profesora puedo darla?- pedí tranquilamente, ella asintió mientras escribía un par de palabras en una hoja vacía.

Logre hacerlo con extremada facilidad, me senté en una de las grandes graderías mientras todas mis demás compañeras intentaban en vano hacer alguna de las destrezas. La verdad era que no tenia amigas, por que el solo hecho de que provengo de una familia adinerada y poderosa, causaba un extraño miedo en todos, las sonrisas que me dedicaban siempre eran fingidas y llenas de interés. Lo que al mismo tiempo causaba que les odiara. Pero Gray mi mejor amigo desde los cinco años nunca me vio como una chica adinera de la cual podía sacar provecho, más bien me trataba como cualquier persona común. En poco tiempo se había convertido en la persona que mas confiaba, quería y trataba de proteger. Pero en el momento en que mi padre murió fue cuando la paso la prueba de amistad, me ayudo a superar ese difícil momento aun que no recuerdo como es mi padre físicamente.

Recuerdo que pasábamos horas y horas jugando en los jardines de la mansión, quizás el 78% del meses pasaba en mi casa compartiendo y confesándonos todo, en difinitiva amigos inseparables

La clase termino con una lentitud sorprendente, pero al darme cuenta de que me reía en un rincón al recordar todas las cosas que vivimos de pequeños con mi inseparable amigo, estoy segura de que parecía una idiota. Camine de regreso al salón donde encontré a Gray quien me miraba triste. No le preste mucha atención.

-Vamos Lucy no te enojes- me hablo con voz de cachorrito, mientras me jalaba parte del chaleco- te daré un helado, de esos dobles con chocolate y vainilla- en esos momento deseaba que no conociera mis debilidades porque aceptaría incluso si hubiéramos tenido la peor pelea de todos los tiempos.

- NO… QUIERO UN TRIPLE- admití mi derrota

-Claro!...- su sonrisa causo que mi enojo se desvaneciera por completo, en ese momento la profesora de Biología comenzó a dividir al curso en parejas para la disección.

A gray le toco con un chico de pelo rosado que raramente se llevaron mal instintivamente. Es extraño Gray no es del tipo de personas que no se lleva mal así como así, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la profesora que me indico un el dedo índice una pequeña chica de pelo azul y cara infantil.

-Hola me llamo Levy- saludo con una tierna sonrisa mi compañera de trabajo.

-Hola- salude amablemente mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas- me llamo Lucy- parecía una linda chica bastante tímida diría yo pero con su personalidad bien definida.

La profesora explico la complicada pero a la vez fácil procedimiento para diseccionar el ojo de baca, entrego con cuidado barios instrumento junto con una bandeja.

Desde atrás se podía escuchar una bastante acalorada discusión en susurros, al darme la vuelta al igual que todo el curso pude darme cuenta de que Gray y el chico de pelo rosado, el cual no pude ver en ningún momento su cara, discutían y se miraban de tal forma que llegaba hasta el punto de dar miedo. Era como si Gray quisiera asesinar a su compañero. El silencio incomodo que se había formado fue interrumpido por las carcajadas de todo el salón.

Ya sin interrupciones nos depusimos a comenzar, nos colocamos guantes y cada una agarro un bisturí, rápidamente intercambiamos miradas.

-Y… quien empieza?- pregunte rogando con todo mi ser que no fuera yo, esa cosa no parecía de este mundo tan babosa y llena de… waa que asco. Ella toco con la punta de su cuchillo el ojo viscoso, enterrándose con facilidad.

-Ui… esto parece gelatina y huele mal- dijo con un leve sonido de vomito, las dos arrugamos la nariz en forma de asco.

-Ya se- exclame levantando un dedo en forma de idea. Vamos turnandonos- que brillante Lucy es lo mismo que había que hacer al principio, pensé con algo de reproche por la falta de imaginación.

No puedo creer lo extraño que se veía el interior de esa cosa, pero nos sacamos buena nota, algo bueno ya que era solo el primer día y ya habíamos tenidos evaluaciones sorpresa.

-Que asqueroso fue eso- hablo mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda al recordar el episodio- pero cuando se te resbalo de las manos como si fuera jabón mojado- rio fuertemente la peliazul- eso si que fue gracioso- la acompañe riéndome igual de fuerte.

-Cierto y cuando te salto ese jugo de color negro sobre el delantal- me tape la boca para no reir demasiado fuerte pero lamentablemente no lo consegui- debiste haber visto tu cara de miedo y asco.

Salimos a la hora de comer juntas riéndonos y compartiendo cosas, tocamos temas con importancia o sin ella, pero de verdad era agradable compartir con esa chica de mirada sincera.

Pov Natsu

Me cambie de secundaria por cosas de mi papa, una persona amable y cariñosa pero a la vez muy misteriosa, dueño de una cadena de ropa de diseñador muy destacada. Vivimos felices pero siempre habían cosas que me hacían dudar de el, no es que me queje de que es un mal padre al contrario pero siento que oculta demasiadas cosas, o solo es mi imaginación no lo se.

Al llegar al salón el profesor me gano adelante presentándome, pero justo de antes de terminar mi presentación la puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando ver a una chica rubia que solo pude ver de espaldas, en un tropiezo callo de frente al piso arrastrándome con ella. Las carcajadas no paraban y la chica tampoco lo hacia, la rabia se apodero de mi ser sin permiso pero al momento de querer enfrentarla ya no se encontraba, y tratar de encontrarla en la sala era difícil ya que había tres rubia, no podía cometer el error de encarar a alguna de ellas si no estaba completamente seguro de que ella era la culpable.

Con el trascurso de la segunda hora la rabia se había desvanecido por completo. Y la clase de Biologia fue lo mejor diseccionar esa cosa fue genial, pero mi único inconveniente fue mi compañero. Al momento de verlo frente a frente fue como si nuestra enemistad estuviera predestinada.

-Esto es frustrante- hable para mi- quiero quemar algo- me senté pesadamente seguido de mi irritante compañero.

-En estos momentos quisiera comerme un helado- escupió sus palabras igual de frustrado que yo. Ya apúrate a hacer el trabajo- exigió enfureciéndome de sobre manera.

-Quieres pelea fanático de los helados?- juntamos nuestras frentes, mientras nuestras miradas provocaban una especie de rayos imaginarios.

-Venga ya pirómano!- toda esta pequeña discusión fue en susurros pero repentinamente el se saco la polera a una velocidad impresionante.

-Olle exhibicionista ponte la polera-dije con una leve sonrisa apuntando hacia su pecho descubierto

-QUE?! CUANDO PASO- volteo hacia todos lados buscando su prenda perdida.

La clase transcurrió de la misma forma causándome estrés y un dolor de cabeza insoportable

Todavía quería ver a la chica de cabellera rubia mas torpe del planeta tierra, pero ese encuentro con Frosty me desahogo de cierta forma y de otra me sobre estreso. A lo lejos pude ver a Jerrall conversando con Gazzille que como siempre andaba de aspecto rebelde y sin uniforme.

-Hola Jerrall, Gazzille- salude

-Hola- respondieron los dos, empezamos a caminar hacia una de las mesas de la cafetería atestada de chicas y chicos hablando despreocupadamente.

-Oye- me llamo Gazzille- como te fue en tu primer día?, no te pudimos pillar en los recesos- dijo mientras nos servían el almuerzo, que para mi gusto estaba perfecto pero al parecer para ellos era bastante exagerado.

-Ash!... creo que fue… especial- mis amigos rieron quizás por mi expresión.

Pov Lucy

-Levy vamos a comer tengo mucha hambre- la jale de un brazo haciendo que casi callera.

-Espera Lu-Chan me voy a caer- Se quejo la peli azul, rei fuertemente ante su comentario.

Pero justo cuando llegamos a dicho lugar alguien se atravesó en mi camino provocando que tropezara y volara por los aires como pajarillo perdido cayendo directamente contra una mesa llena de comida, tenia estampado en la cara un moffin con crema chantillí que saboree y como creía esta muy rico, pero definitivamente no era el momento para pensar en esas cosas,

-Lucy!- escuche el grito de Levy y Gray que apareció de quien sabe donde.

-Ah! Que dolor- me levante despacio, una mano me ayudo a levantarme- gracias- tome la mano de hombre mientras intentaba inútilmente limpiar algo de la comida que se me había pegado a la ropa- _maldita sea mi mala suerte_- admití avergonzada.

-Te encuentras bien?- pregunto tranquilamente el dueño de la mano.

-Si… eso creo- respondí al tiempo que encontraba con la cara del chico, bastante lindo para no decir menos.

Wow que lindo es… esperen… ese cabello azul y esa marca extraña en la cara podría ser Jerrall?... no es imposible el vivía en Inglaterra que se supone que esta haciendo aquí, aunque a quien en le importa el esta aquí, luego de tantos años.

-Je-Jerrall!- exclame eufórica mientras me lanzaba contra él botándolo.

-Auch!...- me observo un momento- Lucy… eres tu?- pregunto indeciso.

-Claro! Acaso no me recuerdas? Que mal amigo eres- hice puchero mientras lo volvía a abrazar- ha pasado mucho tiempo, no cierto?

-Claro!- me devolvió el abrazo pero repentinamente se separo- creo que estamos llamando demasiado la atención- apunto hacia unas mesas y efectivamente nos estaban observando por que había que sumar que me caí enzima de una mesa y luego abrazo a un chico, pues si era muy extraño.

Cuanto tiempo sin ver a Jerrall? Creo que fueron casi tres años. Nos conocimos porque mi madre tuvo un desfile de modas en Inglaterra y el es hijo de una amiga cercana de Layla. Nos volvimos cercanos ya que mi madre iba seguido para allá por cosas de trabajo pero de un momento a otro mi madre ya no fue mas.

-Lucy estas bien?- me pregunto Gray mientras me revisaba de pies a cabeza

-Si, me encuentro bien, oye mira quien es- apunte en dirección al peliazul, Gray sonrió.

-Pero si es Jerrall Fernández- se acercó y chocaron los puños en forma de saludo- cuanto tiempo.

-Cierto- dijo Jerrall comenzamos una alegre conversación olvidándonos por completo de nuestros amigos.

- Espera!-alce la voz recordando a m tímida amiga, quien no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna- te presento a Levy- puse mi brazo enzima de los hombros de la peliazul.

-Hola gusto en conocerte- casi susurro demasiado cohibida como para mirar a mi amigo a la cara.

- El gusto es mio- respondió cortésmente mi recién encontrado amigo- yo te quiero presentar a unos amigos- apunto hacia un chico de aspecto rudo sin uniforme y pelo negro alborotado- el es - este chico llevo dos dedos hacia su frente como saludo, le sonreí de vuelta.

-Que enana es tu amiga- me hablo a mi.

-Que es lo que te pasa- gruño Levy sacando su verdadera personalidad a flote.

-Ya , ya paren por favor- trate de tranquilizarlos como pude sin mucho éxito a decir verdad.

-Y el otro- continúe el peliazul, miro en dirección hacia un chico que se encontraba de espaldas mirando quien sabe que cosa- es Natsu.

-El nombrado se dio vuelta mostrando la más radiante sonrisa que nunca creí ver en toda mi vida, pero al verme su sonrisa se desvaneció siendo remplazada por un brillo de curiosidad

**CONTINUARA**

**JOJOJOJOJ QUIZAS NO ESTE MUY EMOCIONANTE AHORA PERO LUEGO PASARAN MUCHAS COSAS QUE HARAN QUE LUCY SUFRA JEJEEJ SOY UNA CHICA MALOTA :3 PERO LO IMPORTANTE AQUÍ ES … LES GUSTO? MERECE UN REVIEW? CUALQUIER COMENTARIO ES ACEPTADO (MENOS INSULTOS ¬3¬ )**

**ADELANTO PROXIMO CAPITULO**

-aléjate de ella cerebro fundido o te las veras conmigo- amenazo el pelinegro.

…

Increíblemente no podia parar de pensar en ese chico de pelo rosado llamado Natsu.

….

-Lissana hubieras visto la cara de bobo enamorado del Dragneel-Lissana embozo una pequeña sonrisa llena de enojo, la peliblanca ya estaba pensando en como sacar del camino a cierta rubia.

…

-N-natsu po-podrías levantarte me estas to-tocando- hablo una sonrojada Lucy mientras intentaba alejar sin éxito al Dragneel.

:3

:D

:F

:7


	2. Sentimientos

**Hola a todos quiero agradecer a los que agregaron esta historia como favorita y aunque no hubieron demasiados comentario… (1) creo que fue porque no había nada de lo que comentar supongo xD bueno igualmente gracias a los que leyeron y aquí la conti y lo estuve pensando y lo are bastante largo (el fanfic) así que espero que les agrade la trama **

**Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima, yo solo los ocupo en mis locas divagaciones mentales para hacer lo que quiero que pasa en el manga ejjeje **

Era como si su presencia me llenara por completo incitándome a acercarme a el. Doy gracias al cielo de que estábamos en un lugar público y no en un sitio alejado donde estoy segura que aria lo que esta prohibido por mi código moral y eso es tratar de ligar.

Por que a pesar de que según todos tengo el cuerpo perfecto y senos grandes, en realidad tengo demasiados complejos como para salir con alguien o ver a alguien de esa manera. Pero con el era distinto o mejor dicho lo sentía distinto, era como si nos hubiéramos conocido desde pequeños. Comenzaba a fantasear mientras estaba completamente perdida en esos ojos aceituna que rallaban en el negro, cuando Levy me despertome mi ensoñación con un codazo en las costillas.

Pov Natsu

Nos quedamos completamente hipnotizados viéndonos a los ojos como completos idiotas, pero se sentía tan bien que me negaba a despegarla los ojos de su mirada, porque su color de ojos era tan dulce como la miel.

La pequeña chica de pelo azul que según tenia entendido se llamaba Levy, intento llamar la atención de la rubia quien estaba perdida en algún punto de mi cara.

-Ne Lucy… oe Lu-chan- casi grito la pequeña lo mas fuerte que pudo, sacando a la chica de su universo paralelo – tenemos clase alternativa con cana, la que siempre esta con un vaso de alcohol, no se que nos haría si llegáramos tarde- hablo con mas naturalidad esta vez.

-Eh! Cierto nos vemos chicos, jerral otro día hablamos, adiós Gazille…na-nastu – un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas al pronunciar mi nombre, lo cual viniendo de ella era adorable. Comenzó a correr junto a su pequeña amiga, pero antes de desaparecer por una puerta grito a todo pulmón – gray! En la tarde te espero en la salida, quiero ese helado –con una sonrisa se despide de su amigo, quien me caía realmente mal.

Gray quien estaba lejos se acerco a mi y me dedico una furiosa mirada que en el momento no supe interpretar

-Aléjate de ella cerebro fundido o te las veras conmigo – amenazo para desaparecer entre medio de los estudiantes que ya iban retrasados a sus clases

-Pero que se cree, jura que con una simple amenaza me alejare de ella, incluso después de tantos años sin interesarme ninguna chica.- Se que debía haberme olvidado de ella hace mucho tiempo pero simplemente no pude.

-Te pego fuerte, e?- me hablo Gazille, un signo de interrogación apareció en mi cabeza- la rubia que se llama Lucy- una sonrisa apareció en sus labios contagiando a jerall, ni siquiera me moleste en protestar o hacer cualquier comentario, porque era verdad, la chica me había dejado aturdido con tantas curvas y belleza –aunque sabes, es raro que Natsu se interese en alguien- esta vez le hablo a jerall quien asintió pensativo

-Bueno, bueno basta de tanta conversación jovencitos y váyanse a clases- nos hablo desde el segundo piso Gildartz, el inspector.

-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- dijeron todos al unísono, caminemos sin prisa hasta el aula de química, que era una de las pocas que compartíamos

Pov Lucy

Increíblemente no podía parar de pensar en ese chico llamado Natsu, me pillo volando bajo porque en realidad no paraba de sentirme atraída hacia el, por mas que buscara algo malo respecto a su apariencia física no la podía encontrar, pero había algo mas, algo referente a su aura… okay definitivamente me drogue con algo y ahora me creo espiritista. O cana-sensei me había hipnotizado con tanta cosa referente a las cartas de tarot.

La clase termino sin mucha prisa. Levy se despidió de mí en la puerta del salón, excusándose de tener planes familiares. Camine algo ida hasta la entrada del establecimiento, donde se encontraba mi amigo.

Su pelo negro alborotado se mecía con suavidad por la brisa, su camisa estaba abierta hasta el tercer botón, exhibiendo sus bien formados pectorales, manos en los bolsillos y expresión seria, cualquiera que no lo conociera diría que es un estereotipo de chico cool.

-Que te pasa, estas mas enserio de lo normal- hable cuando me encontraba cerca de el- vamos- alenté pasando a su lado, sabiendo que me seguiría.

-No es cierto- dijo dejando escapar un suspiro- estoy cansado- se quejo, había recuperado rápidamente su humor habitual.

Sabia que algo le pasaba, nadie lo conocía mejor que yo, pero no podría sacarle respuesta alguna así que preferí dejarlo pasar, porque a pesar de no querer decirme lograría saberlo con observarlo detenidamente.

Pov Normal

Atravesaron la calle hasta la placita que estaba en frente del liceo, donde todas las hojas estaban pintadas de diferente tonos de café y rojo, dejando bastante claro en que estación del año estaban. Cruzaron en dirección recta por la plaza y rápidamente divisaron las grandes letras que decían "Bien Helado"

(Si… creo que no tengo mente para crear nombres así que ni modo)

Lucy empujo la puerta de cristal y al instante sonó una pequeña campanita. El lugar estaba decorado por copos de nieve, promociones de helado, precios, y muchas otras cosas, todo en sima de un papel tapiz con fondo blanco, rayas diagonales celestes y azules, que daban un ambiente helado… aunque suene raro.

Se sentaron en la primera mesa que estaba frente a la ventana, rápidamente se acerco una chica pelirroja, mirada penetrante y bonita figura.

-Hola soy Erza, hoy voy...- la chica que hasta ese momento había estado mirando su libreta de pedidos, no se había dado cuenta de que uno de los clientes no era nada mas ni nada menos que el hijo del dueño del local- Ash! Eres tu Gray- soltó medianamente enojada, perdiendo automáticamente la postura formal.

-Hola… ella es Lucy- apunto a su rubia amiga quien sonrío amigablemente.

-Mucho gusto- respondió la pelirroja, que al momento de ver la adorable sonrisa de la amiga del pelinegro suavizo notoriamente su sonrisa- me llamo Erza Scarlet, Gray si quieres un helado háztelo tu solo- sentencio con una mirada penetrante dirigida hacia su subjefe.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo completo de Gray, y presurosamente dirigió sus pasos a la estantería donde se encontraba un sin fin de sabores de helados.

-Como lo manejas así?- pregunto curiosa Lucy. Erza ladeo la cabeza sin entender-digo; yo nunca consigo que me haga caso y eso que somos amigos de la infancia- la pelirroja se sentó en el puesto que ante ocupaba el pelinegro y apoyo los codos sobre la mesa, para luego posar su mentón sobre sus manos.

-yo en realidad no ago nada- contesto con simpleza.

-ya veo… y cuando comenzaste a trabajar aquí?- inquirió Lucy, buscando tema de conversación.

-Hace poco, creo que un semana- contesto Erza, achicando los ojos para recordar.

En ese momento llego Gray con dos copas de helados bastante mas llenas de lo que deberían estar, entrego la de chocolate y vainilla a su amiga, dejándose la de menta con chispas de chocolate para él. Erza quien observo la escena, miro a su jefe y exigió con la mirada que le trajera uno a ella también.

-ya veo porque puede manipularlo de esa forma… su mirada da miedo- susurro para si misma la Heartfillia.

En una calle no muy lejos de la heladería, cuatro amigos conversaban alegremente, sobre su primer día en el liceo. Pero el pelirosado contestaba vagamente a las preguntas y era poco consiente de lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero de igual manera reía para disimular.

-Mira, pero si todavía no se logra sacar de la cabeza a la chica, a… como se llamaba?... a si! Luuucy- hablo el pelinegro lleno de pircings, alargando el nombre de la rubia para así llamar la atención de Natsu, pero no lo logro.

Y era verdad, el pobre chico se daba vueltas y vueltas el porque de su tan excesiva atracción por la chica, pero simplemente no la encontraba.

-Así?- pregunto con recelo la peliblanca que iba caminando hacia atrás, para ver a sus amigos.

-Lissana hubieras visto la cara de bobo enamorado del Dragneel- la Straus formo una pequeña sonrisa llena de enojo, al comentario y confirmación de Jerral, pero su enojo paso desapercibida para sus tres mejores amigos de la infancia.

No se hablo mas del tema e incluso ni siquiera quisieron pronunciar palabra alguna, ante la extraña aura negra que se había formado alrededor de Lissana, después de mencionar algo que ellos no se dieron cuenta.

-Bueno aquí me separo- hablo Natsu al llegar a una plaza- tengo que ir por unas cosas, nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós- dijeron todos al mismo tiempo que retomaban su camino.

Pov Lucy

-Erza-chan nos vemos mañana en el recreo, quiero presentarte a Levy- dije mientras me despedía al salir de la heladería, Erza me dedico una linda sonrisa que se parecía a la de una madre protectora.

-en que momento agregaste el "chan"-pregunto Gray distraídamente, caminando con la mano en los bolsillos.

-es una agradable chica- conteste sin darle mucha importancia.

-Corrección, ella es aterradora- un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de mi amigo, causando que una risilla escapara de mis labios-no se que le ves de "agradable"… yo me voy por aquí- apunto hacia una calle que estaba en frente- adiós- se despidió para seguir con su camino.

-Adiós- me despedí igualmente pero con una mano alzada en el aire.

El tiempo había pasado rápido, ni cuenta me di cuando el sol había comenzado a esconderse detrás de los cerros.

Erza era una persona que por fuera podía ser una persona ruda, pero realmente en el interior era muy sensible y agradable, quizás tenia un serio problema con su agresividad, porque en solo en el rato que estuvimos en la heladería, amenazo de muerte mas de siete veces al pobre de Gray, sin incluir los constantes puñetazos en los brazos. Una gotita recorrió mi frente al recordarlo.

Me encontraba tan distraída que ni cuenta me di cuando un chico más alto que yo se atravesó en pleno camino, provocando una colisión, en donde los dos terminamos en el piso.

-aush!-masaje lentamente mi frente para aminorar el dolo, pero sin levantarme del piso.

-Pero q- iba a comenzar a reclamar el chico, cuando se corto por si solo- eres tu!- casi grito, mientras afirmaba, mientras que yo no entendía- tu fuiste la que hizo que cayera esta mañana!

-Hay no!-pensé, intentaba con todas mis fuerzas que alguna de las tantas magias negras que Cana nos había enseñado funcionara en ese preciso momento, pero no fue el caso. Lentamente me levante, tratando de no mirarle la cara- que vergüenza!- volvía a pensar, lloraba en mi interior queriendo escapar de ese momento, pero sabia que nada podía evitar que me disculpara con él. Me incline haciendo una profunda reverencia-LO SIENTO!, DE VERDAD LO SIENTO!

-O-oe no es para tanto- confeso con un tono mucho más agradable que antes.

Nuestra sorpresa fue la mas grande cuando nos dimos cuenta de quien se trataba, era él, el chico con el que no podía parar de pensar. Inconcientemente un rubor apareció en mis mejillas, avergonzándome.

-Lu… cy?- pregunto entrecortadamente, yo asentí lentamente con la cabeza- ósea que tu fuiste la que me paso a empujar?- me apunto discretamente.

-si… de verdad lo siento!- volví a hacer una reverencia pero aun mas prolongada y con mucha mas vergüenza que antes.

-Descuida, creo que por ser tu te lo perdono-cuando dijo esto me levante de inmediato y pude contemplar nuevamente esa sonrisa tan extrañamente familiar, pero simplemente era hermosa.- entonces… hacia donde te diriges?

-A… mi casa- dije aun mirándolo a los ojos.

-se esta volviendo tarde, quiere que te acompañe?- pregunto sin dejar desaparecer su sonrisa.

- Cla-claro-le devolví la sonrisa, asiendo que el ensanchara la suya.

- Así que eres amiga de Jerall- pregunto mientras comenzábamos a caminar.

-M…aunque luego no nos vimos en tres años. El era la única persona con la que podía hablar en Francia, ya que mi madre es… demasiado sobre protectora- conteste con simpleza.

Pov Normal

Caminaron hablando sobre sus gustos y cosas triviales para poder conocerse mejor, pero para los dos resultaba como si ya supieran las respuestas a sus preguntas, solo que no recordaban con exactitud la contestación.

Legaron a la mansión donde vivía Lucy, la rodeaba un enorme jardín bien cuidado, una estructura en pocas palabras perfectamente construida y ni con mas ni menos detalles de los que necesitaba.

Natsu algo asombrado por la enorme estructura que tenia frente a sus ojos, no se percato que Lucy lo miraba con expectante atención. Pero antes de decir nada, el pelirosado observo que en el arco de fierro que estaba en la entrada, estaba el nombre de la familia con letras doradas.

-E-esta es la mansión Heartfillia- hablo atropelladamente sin dejar de mirar la estructura.

-M…-afirmo algo decaída, ya que a pesar de haber conocido hace poco al chico, no quería perderlo porque de seguro actuaría igual que todos.

-Wow genial- dijo con una sonrisa verdadera que confundió a la rubia.

-No vas… a sonreír falsamente para obtener algo de mi?- pregunto asustada de escuchar la respuesta.

-E? porque lo aria… tu me caes bien, quiero ser tu amigo- y quizás algo mas, pensó Natsu.

Lucy sonrío como si no hubiera mañana, feliz de que el no fuera igual que todos los otras personas que se acercaban a ella. Tomo la mano de Natsu y comenzó a arrastrarlo dentro del sitio privado y como resultado una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-VIRGO SOY YO!- la Heartfillia no cabía en si misma de felicidad, con una sonrisa muy grande siguió su camino.

Pov Natsu

Lucy había comenzado a correr arrastrándome con ella, grito a la nada, y por un momento creí que se había vuelto loca, pero una voz dijo "si princesa" e instantáneamente la alarma se detuvo, mire confundido hacia todos lados, pero no encontré nada.

-Oye a donde me llevas?- pregunte confundido, pero ella no respondió y solo se volteo para dedicarme una sonrisa acompañada con un brillo especial en los ojos.

Nos debíamos del camino, introduciéndonos entre el enorme jardín, esquivaba arbustos, fuentes de agua, árboles, rosales como si se supiera de memoria el extenso patio. Cuando al fin paramos, frente a mi había una banca, que se mecía bajo un techo de mármol, el cual se apoyaba en cuatro pilares redondos perfectamente tallados, lo rodeaba unos pequeños escalones y enredaderas con rosas rojas y rosadas.

- Este es mi lugar favorito en todo el jardín- me soltó de la mano para sentarse en la banca meciéndose levemente con la punta del pie, mientras miraba el piso- quizás creas que es algo infantil, pero… la única personas que han venido aquí son tu y mi mejor amigo… no se por que lo hice, pero de verdad te siento muy cerca y confío en ti de una manera entupida- soltó una pequeña risilla y en el momento en que levanto su mirada, observe como sus mejillas se tornaban cada vez mas rojas.

No supe que hacer o decir, y ese rubor era demasiado adorable, no pude contener mis pensamientos y menos lo que estaba apunto de hacer, era como si estuviera hipnotizado por sus ojos.

Me acerque con la intención de abrazarla, ella intuyo mi acción y se empezó a alejar algo nerviosa, no entendí ni su reacción ni la mía, es que siempre he sido impulsivo, pero no al punto de tratar de acosar a una chica, eso seria tan pervertido… como el congelado de Gray.

Lucy controlada por el nerviosismo se paro de la banca y comenzó a retroceder, como resultado unos de sus pies dio en el aire, su caída era inevitable y para intentar que no se golpeara demasiado fuerte, la abrace mientras caía.

Pov Gray

A Lucy parecía haberle agradado la semi demonio de Erza, no es que me caiga mal ni nada es solo que… me pega cada cinco segundos. Pero en este momento eso no es lo que mas me importa, si no que es… el maldito de Natsu, algo me dice que le va a hacer sufrir mucho. Lucy es una persona que si le simpatizas te toma una increíble confianza y por lo mismo siempre sale muy lastimada.

Pero lo que mas me carbonea, es que justo tenia que aparecerse en el momento en que al fin, después de tantos años de silencio, me había decidido en confesarle que la amo. Pero no físicamente si no psicológicamente, porque ser su mejor amigo durante años me hizo aprender y conocer todos los lados de ella.

Caminaba distraídamente desde que me había separado de la rubia, sin darme cuenta que en el bolsillo tenia la pulsera con el dije de su padre, no estoy completamente seguro de que de verdad sea de su padre, pero era una pequeña llave celeste metálico, al mas puro estilo antiguo.

-No tengo nada que hacer, mejor se la devuelvo ahora- susurre para mi, mientras acariciaba el objeto con el dedo pulgar.

Al llegar solo entre y como siempre comenzó a sonar la estruendosa alarma, a lo lejos pude divisar a la ama de llaves de la mansión Heartfillia, con su característico traje de maid, su melena rosada y sus odiosas cadenas que no paraban de tintinear a cada mínimo movimiento de Virgo.

-Buenas tardes Gray-san, estas buscando a la princesa?- me pregunto desde la distancia, asentí con la cabeza- tiene que estar en la banca…-entendí inmediatamente a donde se refería, así que comencé a caminar en esa dirección- pero…- volvió a hablar, inmediatamente dirigí mi mirada hacia ella interesado en lo que diría. Con expresión seria y casi como estatua volvió a hablar- estaba con un chico de pelo rosado…- no alcanzo a terminar la oración cuando ya había comenzado a correr.

Maldito cabron, sabia que algo quería hacerle, lo quiero asesinar, solo espera a que te vea y te partiré la cara, te dije que no te acercaras a ella. Maldito seas, idiota, adicto al fuego, estoy seguro que quiero hacer algo sucio con ella.

Pov Normal

Gray atravesaba a toda velocidad el extenso jardín, en dirección a dicha banca. Los pensamientos de este chico estaban abarrotados de maldiciones y escenas pasadas de tono, extremando la verdadera situación, pero alimentaba su furia.

Ya faltaba poco para llegar al lugar indicado, cuando escucho un corto pero estruendoso sonido, atravesó el único arbusto que estorbaba su campo visual y se encontró con la escena que tanto temía.

Lucy estaba recostada en el suelo, sus mejillas estaban pintadas por un llamativo rojo carmesí y sus manos estaban apoyadas en el pecho del pelirosado, Natsu en cambio estaba apoyado en cuatro con las rodillas a la atura de las caderas de la rubia, haciendo que sus caras estuvieran a escasos centímetros.

El seño del pelinegro se profundizo aun más y sus manos comenzaron a hacerse puños muy apretados logrando hacer tal presión que sus venas comenzaron a hincharse peligrosamente.

Sin darse cuenta estaba ejerciendo fuerza con su mandíbula, apretaba con fastidio sus pobres dientes, la aflojo sola para escupir sus palabras.

-Suéltala, maldito bastardo!- la pareja no se había percatado de la presencia del Fullbuster, por estar hipnotizados por la mirada del otro- Te dije que la soltaras!- grito con mas furia que antes.

Lucy nunca había visto, miro con algo de miedo a su amigo de la infancia, pero mas que nada confusión. Porque nunca se había comportado de una manera tan agresiva, ni siquiera con los odiosos de los pervertidos que siempre se le quedaban mirando. Esta era una cara que ella nunca había visto hasta ese momento.

Natsu en cambio embozo una pequeña sonrisa con humor, por la escena de celos que estaba haciendo el pelinegro, esto no paso desapercibido para este, pero lo tomo como un "ah! Me pillaron, esto se pondrá divertido", en vez de "pobre… esta celoso el idiota y todavía ni siquiera se le a confesado"

Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada poniendo tensa a la rubia, quien aun seguía debajo de Natsu. Intento aclarar lo que pasaba pero las palabras simplemente no querían salir de su boca. La tensión aumentaba a una velocidad impresionante con el trascurso de los segundos, lo que asustaba cada vez mas a la chica.

-te dije que… LA SOLTARAS!-grito con exagera exasperación.

Justo en ese momento se abalanzo contra Natsu y encesto un certero puñetazo en la mejilla de este, pero estaba claro que no había querido esquivar el golpe, lo que ninguno de los dos chicos sabia era el porque, y este era que si lo esquivaba habían grandes probabilidades que el golpe diera por error a Lucy. El pelirosado se desestabilizo un poco, pero se paro de la posición en que se había encontrado durante todo ese tiempo, quedaron enfrentados sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Te advertí que te alejaras de ella, no cierto?!, entonces porque carajos estas aquí?- hablo con desprecio Gray.

Natsu no respondió a las palabras, si no que al golpe de antes, se armo una pelea en que Lucy era el tema a discusión, pero ella ni enterada estaba. Puños iban y venían desesperando a la rubia, que se sentía impotente por verlos pelear y no poder hacer nada.

Pov Natsu

Maldito hijo de la gran puta, sabes pelear bien, pero no me va a ganar, no señor.

A los dos nos corría un hilo de sangre desde la boca, estábamos cansados, pero al parecer ninguno de los dos quería darse por vencido. Decidido a terminar con esa estupida pelea sin sentido, corrí para encestarle una patada llena de toda la fuerza que me quedaba. Lamentablemente Lucy había decidido intervenir en ese preciso momento, se coloco justo en medio de la trayectoria de mi patada, pensé en pararla pero ya era demasiado tarde y al inclinarme me di cuenta de que Gray estaba en las mismas circunstancias.

Mi patada se estrello contra su estomago dejándola sin aire y la del pelinegro colisiono en su espalda, inmediatamente Lucy tosió sangre y cayo inconciente.

-Mierda que fue lo que hice, me siento culpable… quiero ayudarla pero el terco del Stripper no me deja acercarme a ella-pensé-Maldición… gray llama a alguien!- exigí desesperado, porque ella se convirtió en alguien importante para mi, quizás por haber pensado tanto en ella o por que siento que la conozco de antes- has algo- el no me respondió ni siquiera me miro solo se dedico a observarla a ella. Indignado por su comportamiento tan infantil, trate de tomar cartas en el asunto. Camine en dirección por donde supuestamente había llegado, pero su risa me detuvo de inmediato, gire en 180º para encararlo.

-Ni siquiera sabes como salir de aquí y ya te crees importante- hablo sin mirarme aun- no sabes lo importante que es este lugar para ella o que es lo que pasaría si su mama llegara a enterarse de que le paso algo…-ahora me observaba con rabia y superioridad, lo cual no me gusto para nada.

Los dos estábamos frunciendo el seño y queriendo matarnos con la mirada- Tu… eres un completo desconocido aquí, no la entiendes, no la conoces, no conoces nada de ella… eres igual al resto de idiotas que la siguen y molestan- Gray bajo la mirada para observar el piso- no vales nada Dragneel…- susurro con desprecio.

Estaba a punto de volver a golpearlo cuando Lucy comenzó a abrir de nuevo los ojos, pero enseguida gruño de dolor, una lagrima salio de sus ojos estrujándome la culpa en mi interior. De nuevo hice un intento por acercarme, pero nuevamente Gray me detuvo.

-Natsu…- hablo la rubia con calma mientras hacia un esfuerzo para sentarse en el suelo, con ayuda del pelinegro-ándate…

Fue lo único que dijo, pero parecía que me estuviera rechazando después de haberme confesado y de verdad no me gustaba esa sensación y menos viniendo de su parte, era un dolor en el pecho leve pero increíblemente doloroso.

-P-porque? Si él fue el que empezó y…- su mirada me penetro.

-Yo le explico… por favor ándate- y dicho esto apunto hacia una dirección que supuse era la salida.

Sin decir nada mas y a decir verdad bastante enojado, desaparecí de la escena, camine sin rumo entre los rosales y arbusto. Después de un rato llegue a una pileta enorme, a la orilla de esta, se encontraba una mujer muy parecida a Lucy, quien se dio cuenta de mi presencia y con los ojos muy abiertos dijo.

-N-Natsu… eres tu?

**CONTINUARA **

**O los deje en una parte bkn soy mala espero que comenten esta historia o la lean, les juro que no los decepcionare con el drama y menos con el romance, espero que se cuiden *_***


	3. Chapter 3

**Cuanto tiempo sin actualizar? O-O… desde el 21 de enero waw eso es mucho… cuanto lo siento, digamos que no estaba inspirada (doña inspiración fue abducida por los extraterrestres, le lavaron el cerebro y ya no era inspiración si no… vagancia xD)**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo *_* **

Capítulo tres:

-Gray, por favor deja ya tu enojo-repetía una y otra vez la rubia, intentando inútilmente que conmigo pelinegro se calmara – ya te dije que fue un accidente no hay nada entre nosotros, uno porque lo acabo de conocer y dos él no está interesado de esa forma en mi- la rubia se encontraba sentada, mientras su amigo le daba la espalda, mirando en la dirección en que se había ido el pelirosado, pero este tratando de reprimir las grandes ganas de seguir lo y darle la paliza de su vida-pero … La verdad no entiendo tu comportamiento.

Al pobre Gray le paró el corazón al escuchar las palabras de su amiga, pensando que había descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero al darse la vuelta y contemplar el semblante de Lucy, se dio cuenta de que solo decía como amiga. El rubor casi imperceptible que habitaba en la mejillas del pelinegro desaparecieron, siendo reemplazados por un semblante triste y acongojado.

La gran barrera de paciencia que había creado por tantos años, inevitablemente comenzaba a caer a pedazos y esa frase que había guardado tan celosamente quería salir a la superficie sin permiso alguno ante su amiga de la infancia. Ni él mismo quería aceptar que la sola presencia de Natsu lo ponía incómodo por mucha razones.

-será mejor que me valla-hablo en un susurro-toma-le entrego la simple pulsera y luego salió del lugar sin escuchar ninguna protesta.

Caminó sin pensarlo, pero una extraña conversación llamo su atención, intentó como pudo esconderse y escuchar, pero ya no había conversación si no el sordo sonido de una persona tosiendo.

-s-se encuentra bien?-Pregunto la voz de Natsu quien el pelinegro reconoció al instante.

-s-si-respondió la inconfundible voz desde Layla-será mejor que te marches ya Natsu-Gray no entendía el porqué de su extraño tono de voz y mucho menos de su nerviosismo que se notaba al kilómetro de distancia.

-pero… como es que sabe mi nombre-inquirió Natsu sacando de sus pensamientos a Gray.

-Algún día te lo explicare…- respiro hondo- ahora ándate- contesto con duda Layla

Natsu bastante confundido volvió a retomar su camino, parecía ido de si como si intentara recolectar información porque aunque sonara raro se le hacía muy conocida, quizás por esa misma razón le hiso caso tan rápido y sin protestar nada.

Mientras tanto Layla parecía traumada y a punto de colapsar, todavía no podia asumir que él estuviera con vida, ni tampoco se lograba explicar cómo sobrevivió a aquello, solo era completamente imposible, tenía que haber sido plan de ese otro idiota.

El pelinegro en cambio, en algún momento de la conversación se le había prendido la bombilla y entendió todo el dilema y él porque del nerviosismo de su casi madre. Con cuidado para no asustar a la rubia salió de su escondite, camino completamente serio y se posiciono frente a ella.

-Es él?- Layla asintió con un movimiento de la cabeza y las lágrimas salieron sin control.

-No hay que decirle nada a Lucy- dijo entre sollozos, para luego limpiarse las lágrimas y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado.

Pov Lucy

No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver cómo es posible? Nunca en todo este tiempo había visto esa expresión tan triste, que fue lo que hice? Desde que fuimos a comer helado que anda extraño y sé que no me dirá lo que le pasa, si algo he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo es que… es la persona más cerrada del mundo, que aunque con él se pueda reír y divertirse si quieres saber sus verdaderos y profundos sentimientos, tienes que buscarlos por ti misma, creo que esa es la razón de que no sea tan popular entre las chicas ya que es muy distante si no los conoces lo suficiente.

Pero cambiando de tema… Natsu, dios porque me coloque tan nerviosa? Me gusta lo admito pero… simplemente no quiero que todo pase tan rápido, no quiero sufrir ni tampoco que sea algo pasajero que no recordare como algo que sea bueno o agradable o por lo menos trascendentorio en mi vida de adolecente.

-Dios… malditos dramas mentales- susurre

Blanco por todas partes y una pequeña cabeza pelinegra, Gray pensé inmediatamente, pero el todavía no se daba cuenta de que yo había despertado, al parecer hablaba con alguien por teléfono. Su seño se frunció repentinamente ante algo que dijo la persona tras el teléfono y con una mano agarraba mía apretándola fuertemente como si aguantara las ganas de gritar. Pero no pudo más y dejo soltar.

-Porque no le puedo decir a Lucy que… fukishisuma bokurano sekai wa, kinameita tokimo… ~- canto.

-Que está pasando aquí y porque Gray está cantando?-

Abrí los ojos exaltada y tantee bajo la mullida almohada en la que apoyaba mi cabeza, encontrando el molesto objeto que producía ese sonido en el momento más inoportuno. Parecía que en vez de ser solo un sueño fueran recuerdos… no eso sería imposible.

Con desgana me levante, camine en pijama hasta el baño, peine mi sedoso cabello rubio y lo adorne con un dije azul metálico con la insignia del liceo; lave mi cara, dientes y manos. Al momento de llegar donde virgo dejaba regularmente mi uniforme planchado casi me da un infarto.

-V-virgo!- llame mientras sostenía frente a mí la cortísima falda.

-Si? Princesa que necesita- apareció la pelirosada después de pasar solo unos escasos cinco segundos.

-P-porque la falda esta tan corta?-pregunte sin dejar de mirar la falda dándole una y mil vueltas para ver como la podia alargar, pero no tenía arreglo, estaba cortada y no doblada como pensé en un inicio.

-Lo siento, Layla-sama dio la orden de comprar una nueva y deshacerse de la vieja, porque no le gustaba que tenía- hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

-Ahora que voy a hacer! Esta demasiado corta- abrace la falda y caí al piso con dos exageradas cascadas de lágrimas.

Sin nada más que hacer me la coloque y para mi absoluta desgracia la blusa también era más pequeña que la que había ocupado el día anterior, pero al colocármela me percate de la "H" dorada y tres estrellas a su alrededor posicionado en el cuello de la prenda, este era el signo de la marca exclusiva de mamá. Cuando ya todo estuvo en su lugar camine hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo y observe con ternura el intrincado bordado Beich en la parte baja de la blusa manga corta, me quedaba perfecta con respecto a medidas, pero a mi definitivamente no me gustaba las polera o pantalones demasiado apretados, el solo hecho de imaginarme así para mí ya era una tortura, pero verlo… estaba a otro nivel y ni hablar de la falda, tenía las misma temática escocesa pero en azules fuertes, pero de verdad, catorce dedos más arriba de la rodilla era un cambio demasiado drástico para mí.

Me coloque los zapatos bajos, mi blusa marca mama y salí a tomar desayuno. Encontré a mamá sonriendo como el gato del país de las maravillas en el momento en que me vio, mirando con complicidad a Gemi y Mini, había logrado su cometido pero no por mucho tiempo, no señor.

-me lo voy a quitar hoy iré con buzo- hable mientras daba media vuelta hacia las escaleras con claras intenciones de verdad hacerlo.

-No, no Lucy, vamos si te queda de maravilla ¡! No sé porque escondes tu cuerpo debajo de tanta tela suelta- me reclamo Layla con confusión me preguntándose a sí misma la razón también

-Porque…- Porque lo haci?... ni idea solo siempre lo he hecho.

-Vamos quédatelo por un tiempo… por mi siii?- camine en dirección a la mesa de la cocina mientras afirmaba lentamente con los ojos cerrados, nunca se le podia decir que no a Layla… no era recomendable- SII! A toma un abrigo, por si es que las mosca y hace frio – tome dicha prenda y la colgué en el respaldo de mi silla.

Gemi y Mini me sirvieron el desayuno, las cocineras de la casa eran una personas realmente interesante, sobre todo porque eran gemelas y realmente se parecían en mucho.

Mi vida siempre fue cómoda, pero siempre supe cuánto le costaba a mamá sacar todo adelante, si no hubiera sido por sus más fieles empleados en este momento no sé qué sería de mi o de Layla, o no estoy del todo segura si su empresa hubiera podido salir a flote en esos tiempos tan difíciles por si sola.

-Me voy mamá- me despedí con un beso en la mejilla, camine mientras me colocaba el abrigo.

Al salir me encontré con un respetuoso Caprico, el guarda espalda y chofer de Layla, quien me miraba con cara de póker, sin decir nada examinándome como si fuera un rayos X , lo que inmediatamente me puso nerviosa.

-Hoy me voy sola- me excuse amablemente dedicándole una sonrisa con algo de nerviosismo mesclado.

-Muy bien- hiso una pequeña reverencia para luego decir- si me permite mi comentario, ese abrigo hace que la cintura de Lucy-sama resalte aún más, se ve muy bella hoy- me alago con mucho respeto sin ningún deje de mentira o burla, lo que provocó que mi cara se volviera roja en un instante.

Me sentia realmente incomoda mostrando tanta piel, pero era peor cuando chicos que había visto en la escuela se me quedaban viendo, algo que nunca antes habían hecho, o como chicas me observaban con… odio?... que fue lo que les hice?...

Me abrace con frio y a la vez vergüenza cuando a la distancia pude ver a Gray caminando con las manos en los bolsillos despreocupadamente.

Pov Gray

Todo ese lio del día anterior se me había olvidado… bueno casi todo, lo único que no pude quitar de mi cabeza fue esa respuesta afirmativa, cuando le pregunte "es el?" y es que de verdad no me lo podia, no me lo puedo y no poder creérmelo.

-Gray!- me llamo una voz femenina detrás de mi, la cual me saco de inmediato de mis pensamientos. Era una chica rubia que movía frenéticamente su mano en el aire llamando mi atención.

Se parecía mucho a Lucy pero era imposible que fuera ella porque mi amiga de la infancia ni obligada usaría una falda tan corta como la que llevaba esta extraña, pero no podia dudar que esa extraña tenia bonitas piernas y una pequeña cintura que ni siquiera sabía si Lucy tenia.

Porque esa chica estoy segura que tiene un cuerpo espectacular, pero siempre lo esconde tras mucha ropa. Todo por la culpa de los acosadores que antes la perseguían, ella finalmente quedo traumada y nunca más quiso mostrarse ni tampoco destacar.

La extraña se acercó corriendo y mi calor corporal comenzó a elevarse a una rapides impresionable. Ella si era Lucy… mi amiga, la que no le gustaba mostrarse… estaba ocupando una falda cortísima… esto tenía que ser un sueño.

-qué te pasa Gray?- pregunto inocente, completamente ignorante de mi sonrojo y calentura. Paso una mano frente a mis ojos para ver si reaccionaba.

-Que te paso-dije después de un prolongado silencio en donde intentaba concentrar mis ideas revueltas- tu ropa es diferente- dije lo más normal posible, tragándome los tartamudeos que intentaban salir a flote. Volví a recorrer su cuerpo con mi vista sin poder evitarlo.

-Tu sabes cómo es Layla cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza…- explico con cansancio, no le gustaba estar vestida así, lo pude notar en un segundo.

-No hay nadie que se la saque- complete su afirmación, los dos sonreímos dándonos la razón. Me di cuenta de lo cercanos que eramos y eso me hacía realmente feliz… o no?- pareciera que tuvieras frio- comente después de un rato de haber retomado el camino.

-La verdad es que no estoy para nada acostumbrada a andar con tan poca ropa- sonreí por la tierna expresión que había colocado.

-pero te queda de maravilla- me dio un pequeño codazo en las costillas y luego se aferró como scout perdido en el bosque.

Su cercanía siempre me había puesto nervioso pero con el tiempo me fui acostumbrando, más bien tolerándolo, pero aunque ella no se diera cuenta yo de alguna forma me comportaba más extraño de lo normal cuando me abrazaba o cosas por el estilo. En este momento solo lo disfrute.

Al llegar al liceo todos se quedaron mirando, pero cuando digo todos, es todos, como si fuéramos la nueva pareja de novio, Lucy noto esto y comenzó a colocarse notablemente nerviosa.

-Relájate… solo somos amigos, no importa lo que los demás digan- ella asintió, mientras yo me pegaba internamente por decir cosas que solo a mí no me gustaban.

Ya adentro alejados del viento, ella se separó un poco, sin soltar mi brazo- Que te toca?- pregunte elevando un poco la voz para que me pudiera oír.

-Clase alternativa… tarot…-dijo y yo solo asentí.

- Si quieres te acompaño un rato, me toca pintura, conozco al profesor no me dirá nada por llegar unos minutos tarde- ella expandió su sonrisa notablemente en afirmación.

Caminamos hacia su salón en la misma posición y al llegar mi sorpresa fue la peor. Natsu y sus amigos estaban ahí, Erza y Levy también, hasta mi profesor, una señora de edad y Cana la bebedora compulsiva.

Natsu al verme entrar eme fulmino con la mirada, para luego fijarse en Lucy, e muy idiota por poco y se le cae la baba, doy gracias al cielo que se fijó en como Lucy estaba aferrada a mí, luego me dedico una mirada más penetrante que ante.

Quizás en acto de celos o por pura venganza deletree con mis labios la palabra "celoso?" y el con el ceño fruncido contesto apuntando discretamente hacia mí y luego hacia Lucy e hiso lo mismo diciendo "fríend zone". El sonrió con todas las ganas, intente contestar pero Cana rompió un bazo en el piso para llamar la atención y lo consiguió fácilmente.

-MUY BIEN CABRONES, tenemos un nuevo proyecto! Es sobre teatro el grupo que gane tiene vacaciones… los grupos son: Fullbuster, Heartfillia y Dragneel; Scarlet, Fernández, Strauss; McGarden, Redfox, Lates.

**Continuara :P**

**Bien lo se… quieren saber que m¡"#$%&/a pasa con mis fics… niñera lo tengo a la mitad… siempre te esperare…. Tengo la idea y todo (esta en mi celu) pero me da mucha pajita pasarla al pc…. Y ahora estoy pegada con un dorama, libros románticos (maldita Fanny ¬¬), y por haber retomado mis clases de violín (cuanto tiempo sin tocar T-T, todo porque mi lindo primo que le rompió el diapasón¬¬ uch)**

…**. Espero sus comentario para saber si les gusto (o si quieren arretarme por no subir… acepto sus reclamos Y-Y de verdad lo siento **

**PROX: RIVALIDAD Y TEATRO?**


End file.
